The Sixth Quarter Quell: Every District for Itself- SYOT: Open
by Lulubell2495
Summary: It is the 150th Hunger Games, and this year something's different. For this Quarter Quell, alliances are prohibited, but each District is given an edge unique from anything the other tributes could possibly have. Rated T for violence. Duh.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello friendly-friends. Wow, that was cheesy. Anyways, there's not much to say yet, so just enjoy!**

"Madame President. Odysseus is here." I hear my assistant, Vanity's voice clearly over the intercom.

"Send him in." The door swings outwards and Odysseus Indigo sweeps into the room. The 32 year old has been Head Gamemaker for the past seven years, and I haven't found any reason to kill him yet. In fact, I have several very good reasons to keep him around.

His hair is my favorite color, Indigo, the same color as the small tattoo on my left calf. His skin is decorated with tiny intricate gold tattoos. Odysseus likes to keep his face simple, powdered heavily to smooth out his dark complexion, with slight eye makeup, but not much else.

"Good morning Jiselle. I hope you're doing well?" Odysseus speaks with a smirk on his face.

"I am doing well. And it's President Corbett here." I shoot him a stern look. There is no time for fooling around. Not today.

"Now, I understand that you have a proposition for this year's Quell?"

Every 25 years, before the Quarter Quell is announced, a meeting is held to decide the theme of the year's Quell. Supposedly, all of the Quells were chosen when the concept for the Hunger Games was first drawn up, but in reality, the theme is decided only a few months before it is announced. Our architects work fast.

"Yes." Odysseus replies, all business now.

"With your permission, of course, this year we will abolish all alliances outside of District partners." At first I'm confused. Getting rid of larger alliances will only slow the games down and bore our audiences. Then Odysseus speaks again.

"However, each district will be assigned a mutt at random. It will not be designed to kill, only maim, or seriously injure."

"And if District partners choose not to team up?" I ask, testing to see how foolproof his plan is.

"They will be forced to decide who gets the mutt. There will surely be bad blood between them." With every passing moment, I continue seeing just how genius this idea really is.

"Alright. Quarter Quell is a go."

"Thank you 'Madame President.'" Odysseus replies mockingly.

"And don't worry. You'll love the finale." He pulls me up from my chair across my desk and draws me in for a quick kiss.

"Are we still on for lunch at 1:30?" He asks, on his way to the door.

"Yeah." I reply quietly, in a daze.

 **A/N: So, it's my first chapter/prologue. Don't hate on me for the length, its a prologue for God's sake. Anyways, the tribute and mutt submission forms are on my profile. I will go over rules next chapter, but you can start looking it over now if you would like to. Please review, and I'll see ya soon.**

 **p.s. tell me if you caught the HP reference.**

 **I think I'll ask some questions.**

 **1.) What do you think of the twist?**

 **2.) Thoughts on Jiselle?**

 **3.) Thoughts on Odysseus?**

 **4.) Predictions?**


	2. SYOT Rules

**A/N: Wow. All I've posted is the prologue, and I've already received so much support. You guys really are the best. Anyways, here are the rules for submitting a tribute.**

1.) Please use the submission form on my profile. It makes my life so much easier.

2.) This is NOT first come first served. You also may not reserve a spot for a tribute.

3.) Submissions must be sent via PM, NOT as a review. I wouldn't want anyone's character to be spoiled. Submissions sent by review will not be considered.

4.) Do not submit tributes that have already been in another story. I will be doing background checks.

5.) Anyone may submit up to three tributes. That doesn't mean I will select all three.

6.) If you submit any number of tributes, you must also submit at least one mutt. Anyone can submit as many mutts as they would like.

7.) I reserve the right to tweak a tribute or mutt as I see fit.

I will have polls up up to the bloodbath to see who the reader favorite is. The loser dies in the bloodbath.

 **This SYOT is officially open!**

 **Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. Prologue Part II

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay. I'm updating, Jeezum Crow. This is just a little filler chapter to help you get acquainted with the Capitol staff, the Gamemakers, everyone that could be important. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jiselle Corbett POV**

 **President of Panem**

My meeting with Odysseus was just over a month ago, and all of our staff has been working like crazy, or so I've heard. Today I make my first visit to the different departments to make sure that everything is going smoothly, and that each department has everything that they need. Past presidents have just left that to their assistant, but I don't mind getting my hands dirty.

Vanity and I head to Mutts and Plants first. This year's theme requires mutts that can't be half assed. Walking into the room, you see something that you wouldn't necessarily expect to find in an official Capitol building. Each wall is painted a different color, some bright, and some dark. There are several multicolored tables crowded with the most creative people in Panem. Most of the tables are filled with artists sketching, coloring, and re-sketching the same animals and plants over and over again. A few tables are surrounded by people simply sitting, and staring at the walls, until someone breaks out of the trance and starts scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, before delivering the paper to the artists and returning to their spot just to stare at the walls again.

After a moment of looking around, a small man, around 5'5", hurries up to me with a large stack of papers in his hands.

"Hello Madame President. We have not met yet, my name is James Belmont." James sticks his hand out and I shake it firmly. He shudders as he looks up at me, I am a good three inches taller than him, only made more drastic by my heels. I don't want him to fear me, fear never results in good work, so I smile kindly.

"So, I understand you have some papers for me," I say, gesturing to the stack in his hands.

"Oh, yes," he responds, handing me the pile, which I then pass off to Vanity, who carefully places the papers into a file folder labeled M+P. We make a little small talk before my watch beeps, signaling that it's time to leave and head to the next room over to meet with the head of Terrain, Leah Harding.

Leah has been at this whole business longer than I have. She's only told me 20 times in the past couple of months. I know that she thinks that she should be President instead of me, so I plan on making this a quick visit.

"Ms. Harding," I great her, curtly but politely.

"Corbett," she simply replies in a tone that suggests that being civil is taking everything that she has in her. I brush it off as menopause.

"So, Leah, do you have the diagram of the Arena?" I ask, hoping to get out of there quickly.

"Well, we have a couple, we haven't decided which one to use yet. I hope that's okay?" She says it mockingly, she doesn't care if it's okay.

"Okay, well just give me the blueprints for the best few, and I'll look them over." As I finish my sentence, a small smile creeps across her face.

"Alright, here you go," she replies, far too cheerily. And then she hands me a massive stack of paperwork, which I struggle to pass off to Vanity. I roll my eyes, shake her hand, and get the hell out of there.

My next stop is to the remake center. Haley LaFerriere is the head of Remake and Costume Design, and no sequin or eyeliner pencil goes without her inspection. For the most part, I let her and her designers make all of the decisions, so I'm really only here to pick up some designs for my outfits for all of the parties and conferences and whatnot. Fashion has never been my forte. Haley has been heavily altered, even for a makeup artist. Her skin has been tie dyed, I don't even want to know how, and her face is powdered completely white. Her wig changes color every thirty seconds or so. However, her outfit is the craziest. The dress is electric blue, with neon green detailing. It is a Victorian style ballgown, but it has been cut so that it is a high low dress, showing off her neon green fishnet stockings. All of this has been paired with a snow white cape, with a collar that sticks up about six inches. Looking at her hurts my eyes, and her voice hurts my ears. Somehow, she has gotten surgery to make her voice high pitched and squealy all the time. Even just hearing her say hello makes me grind my teeth. Needless to say, I am out of there faster that she can criticize my black pantsuit.

My last stop is more of an indulgence than an actually important stop. After sending Vanity back to the mansion to file the paperwork, I make my way to the private offices of Panem's amazing announcer of four years.

"Chayse Corbett," I proclaim, letting myself in. My cousin whirls around to see me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Actually, it's Chayse Specter now!" Chayse extends her left hand, showing off the glistening obsidian ring.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim, hugging her until she can't breathe. Chayse tells the story of how her and her husband eloped and spent the winter in their vacation home on their private island. I'm just about to ask when he proposed, when my phone starts ringing. I step aside to answer it, and I'm greeted with the mildly frantic voice of my boyfriend.

"Jiselle! Jiselle, where are you?!" I glance down at my watch and laugh when I see that it's 6:24. I promised that I'd be home by 6:00.

"Odysseus, I'm fine! I'm just at Chayse's office. I haven't been assassinated. I'll be home soon." I hang up the phone without waiting for a response and I turn back to Chayse.

"I'm sorry, Odysseus is waiting for me. Ill see you in two weeks." Chayse nods and hugs me goodbye, and then I'm out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: So, howd'ya like it? My next chapter will either be the District One reaping, or one more filler chapter, depending on how many more submissions I get. So, please submit more, so that we can get to the exciting part sooner! Also, shoutout to Jms2, DobbyTheFreeElf1290, Annabeth- TheTributeThatLived, and Fifidear. They know why.**

 **Questions!**

 **1.) Which Capitol employee was your favorite?  
2.) Which was your least favorite?  
3.) Which would you like to hear from again in the future?  
4.) Any predictions yet?**


End file.
